


Pregnancy Did It!

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Stiles has an accident which turns on Derek like no other.





	Pregnancy Did It!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer so it's probably a lot messy.

Derek's cock pulled off the wet heat of Stiles’ mouth with a pop, as the wolf man stepped away from him.

“Get up.”, ordering he turned, retreating to the white desk at one corner of the room, leaning his weight against it.

“Come on, Derek.”, Stiles drawled out his words. “You're kneeling on the floor. A really cold marble floor.”, Derek pointed out.

Well, yeah he was and maybe he could feel the cold since the only thing he had on was one of Derek's oversized shirts, but he had reasons!

He pouted, “But I needed to suck my husband's dick, like  _ yesterday _ .”

“At least use the rug under you. Actually no. You shouldn't be on the floor at all.  _ You are pregnant, Stiles! _ Get on the bed if, you want it so much.”, the man sauntered to his left, where the bookshelf was, intending to face away from him. He was not giving in to any of Stiles’ shit today.

Stiles whined as he watched Derek. His genitals were still out of the confinement of his pants. Heavy balls hanging low beneath his long and thick cock that had not even hardened yet, swinging slightly as the man moved. Stiles gave in. He  _ needed _ it inside his mouth.

“Fiiine. Come here and help your pregnant mate up.” Derek snorted.

Stiles slumped on the floor. He had his knees spread apart a good distance to balance himself hence, his butt cheeks and balls touched the floor. Chill spiked up his body, Stiles jolted with a gasp.

Then, it was as if someone turned the switch on for the floodgates to open. Not that he could see over his oversized pregnant belly but, he heard the sharp noise of liquid hitting the floor. He attempted to clamp down on his bladder and cease the flow

“Oh my god. It won't stop. It isn't stopping!”, Stiles sobbed out. The flow didn't dissipate rather got stronger, soon forming a puddle. 

Derek had turned around and barely taken a couple of steps when it happened. He halted on his tracks, confused until the smell of urine hit his nose. Next, he saw the golden fluid seeping out from underneath Stiles, forming a puddle around his pregnant mate.

The younger man whispered, “This is  _ so _ embarrassing.”, sniffling to get a hold of the tears pouring down the blush tinted cheeks.  _ Damn, hormones. _ But the situation _ was _ pretty embarrassing so he could let it pass this time.

Thus, the human wet himself while crying in humiliation. In the end, he sat there, surrounded by the warmth of his piss.

“Why are you not saying anything?”, the younger inquired without looking up followed it with, “Nevermind. Don't stay anything. Go away. I don't want you to see me like this. Not that you already didn't just witness me piss myself-”

Derek crouched down in front of him in an instant, attempting to be comforting, “Hey, babe. Shush, it's okay. Accidents happen. It's alright. You don't have to feel embarrassed for it.”, he took one of Stiles’ hand, placing a kiss on top of it. “But I'd suggest to not hold it in for so long. It's bad for you and the babies.”, he told after a moment.

“I didn't even feel the need to.” Stiles’ voice was a mere whisper.

“Alright. Let's get you cleaned up. Come on.” Derek held on to his husband's both arms, about to pick him up when the man glanced up. Stiles’ eyes widened as they locked on to Derek's cock. It was erect, the flushed head shining with precum. Stiles took a brief look at the man's face then back at the hardened cock. He huffed out a laugh. “Which part of it turn you on? Your pregnant mate losing control of his bladder? Watching me piss?” The werewolf didn't answer but blushed hard, which was saying a lot, since Derek didn't blush that often. The younger's mouth formed into a smirk, “You like it don't you, Derek? Watching your mate take a piss.” This time he got a response out of the man. Derek growled, picking the pregnant man up, heading towards the bathroom.

Once there, he turned on the shower, settling Stiles down, to set the water to get to the right heat. He didn't wait but left the room without a word, Stiles couldn't figure if he teased his husband too far, so chose to not wait to get in the shower. By the time he pulled off his shirt before entering the shower, Derek came back.

He undressed, easing himself into the shower. Strong arms wrapped around Stiles and he leaned back against the man and sighed. 

The younger could feel his husband's cock pressed against him, still hard. The moment Stiles pushed back, the man decided to buck up as well. The action caused the erection to slip past the cheeks, hitting the entrance.

Derek grunted as a consequence, with his face buried on Stiles’ neck. The sound reverberated through his skin, making Stiles moan at that. Pressing back, even more, to rub the erection along his hole. “Der-  _ Derek _ . Need you.”, the human cried out. The werewolf stilled him, grabbing by the hips, rubbing a couple of times before stopping.

Placing a kiss in the nape Derek spoke, “Let's get you settled in bed first.”, his voice raspy with arousal, barely keeping his control.

Stiles decided to turn around, pushing the man against the shower door as he bit out, “Derek Hale, I want you inside me. I want it right the fuck now or I'm gonna have to get it myse-.” his voice melted into a moan as Derek touched his cock which had hardened up at some point, now flushed against his belly giving it a tug.

The wolf flashed him his alpha red eyes, the words he said, gravelly, which went straight to his cock, making him whimper. “Don't mess with my patience, Stiles. I don't want it to hurt.” Reaching out behind him, the older turned off the water, no washing up today. Okay. The man carefully dried off him then quickly running the towel over himself and getting them both out.

He picked up the human as if he weighed nothing and headed back to their bedroom. Stiles shivered in anticipation. With how impatient Derek seemed, he knew he's going to thoroughly enjoy it. Maybe they'll end up spending the entire day in bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I _love_ the idea of full/half naked Stiles, butt touching the floor as he is wetting himself or ejaculates. That's awfully specific but whatever. I can probably read/write hundreds of something similar. :3


End file.
